


Reunion kiss

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: The Inquisitor finally faces  Corypheus and Cullen is left to wonder if he'll ever see her again.





	Reunion kiss

He doesn’t care if he has to shove aside every single member of the Inquisition if it means he makes it on time. Even as his chest heaves and boots pound the earth he knows in his heart he’s too late. Panting, Cullen is left to watch in horror as the very ground in front of him lifts and begins to float away, as if carried like an island on an ocean current he can’t see. It seems that in these dark times even the very groundbeneth your feet is no longer sacred. Cursing he turns on the spot releasing a vicious growl, shoving one last officer who’s fartoo close to comofort as he whirls.

Scout Harding is scrabbling up on her feet and soon by his side, a place which has quickly become empty. “The Inquisitor?” he asks, it’s a simple question, a demand even, and he knows from the look in Harding’s eyes the answer before it leaves her lips.

“Last I saw, she was rushing to Corypheus, blade drawn with Cassandra by her side… I’m sorry Commander,” head down she steps away.

His jaw locks tight, but a growl still rumbles up from deep in his throat. She’s been thrown into the path of danger too many times, had too many lucky escapes, too many near misses… His love is tenacious, a fighter, one of equal, maybe greater skill than him… but she still is just human… about to face a near demigod, and there is nothing he can do to help.

If watching her drift away from him had been torture then he’s not certain there is a strong enough word to describe what he feels as he witnesses the sky begin to fall down in front of him. His world crashes down with every rock, every boulder and stone smashing away a tiny piece of hope that he’s nestled in his chest. The image of her bright eyes, the flash of excitement they shone with when they met his, their azure depths as their bodies wound together…

Would he even be able to find her, amongst the ruins and the rubble? Would there even be enough left of her to find…

No darker thoughts have ever torn at his soul. His throat burns as a lump lodges there and his fist curl knuckle white. He wants to scream, to cry and curse at the Holy Andraste herself! He stands motionless, and when someone tries to usher him back, he merely dismisses them with a wave. He won’t leave her. Not now. Pebbles and chunks of masonry being to rain down, some clang against his armour, and he can vaguely hear Varric calling to him over the deluge of roaring thunder. He pays no heed. He won’t leave her.

“Fire, that burns, bright enough to hurt, bright enough to heal,” the soft murmur of Cole’s voice somehow reaches Cullen’s ears despite there being no logical reason why it would. But then, his sky is collapsing in front of him, so clearly logic has no part in today’s events.

“Too bright to wane, too bright to flicker and fade…”

Blinking Cullen turns to him. Does he mean? “Annabel? She’s… You can see her?” His eyes dart back to the falling scenery, seeking that luminous glow, but he can’t make out anything, just a turmoil of grey and black tumbling in desperate mess. It seems eerily similaur to what swirls in his chest..

“The ground shouldn’t move like this… hold on… onto what… she’s scared…”

Glancing to Cole again that piece of hope that has been battered so hard flares back to live. The Inqusitior, she’s alive.

 

Once again too many people are in his way, although there is no anger this time … he’s not sure he will ever feel anger or despair again. He never should’ve doubted her. The throng of cheering directs him and then he spies her, taking the steps from the wreckage as if it had been just another daily outing.

Smiling he soaks in the glorious sight of her, Maker but she is beautiful. The most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and his heart swells in his chest. No longer broken, no longer dark and fearful, but light and burning with a passion he knows will never be extinguished. Cole had been right.

Cullen knows the moment she’s spied him working his way through the crowd by the way her eyebrows lift, eyes widening with her beaming smile. Breaking out into a run she heads straight for him, and before he knows it he’s jogging to. Smashing together they stumble, but he catches her leap as she throws her arms up around his neck, lifting her from the ground to spins her in a tight and joyous circle.

Clinging tight he just holds her. Cheers sound around but he barely hears them, his attention too intensely focused on the sound of her rushing breath against his skin. Her scent envelopes him, soft and welcoming, like a home he never thought he’d have. “Maker… I thought… I thought I’d lost you…” his voice hums with warmth, soaked in gratitude and love it’s nothing short of a prayer.

“I thought so too,” pulling back from his embrace slightly, she lifts her gaze to him. Tears make her eyes shimmer, in a reflection they must be much like his own, full of unspoken fears, and betraying depths of love beyond all comprehension. He never knew it was possible to love like this…

His hands grasp at her cheeks. She’s real, she’s here, alive and his lips crash down into hers in a searing reunion kiss. Her lips mould and part for him.The rich, familiar taste of her both soothes and rushes his heart all at once in a kiss that says so much more than words ever could, deep and heavy, slow with reverence but empowered with unbridled joy. She’s come back to him, his light in the darkness, his love… and this time he doesn’t notice the cheers at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments all gratefully recieved if you liked it! I know its not my best work as i'm sleepy, apologies but needed to start writing again and get something posted! Based off tumblr prompt.


End file.
